1997
Major Events Season4Silhouette.png|Barney & Friends Logo barneyhomevideologo.PNG|Barney Home Video Silhouette Logo 1997 18856 312087336275 699456275 5319333 7736063 n.jpg|Cast of Season 4 (without Maria and Mr. Boyd) barneymandela.jpg|Barney Meets Nelson Mandela (March 24) barneygreatadventurebts.jpg|Filming Barney's Great Adventure (July-August 1997) Actimates barney box.jpg|Actimates Barney is Released (September 11) Herbew barney.png|Hachaverim Shel Barney (Israel Production) Silhouette *January 14: Barney's Sense-Sational Day and Run, Jump, Skip and Sing are released to stores. *March 18: Barney's Colors & Shapes is released to stores. *March 24: Barney Meets Nelson Mandela. *Early April: Production for Season 4 began. *April 15: The soundtrack, Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage is released to stores. *May 6: Barney's Musical Scrapbook is released to stores. *July 1: The updated version of Barney Magazine is released to stores. *July 8: Camp WannaRunnaRound is released to stores. *Late July: Production for Barney's Great Adventure began. *August: Production for Barney's Great Adventure ended. *September 1: Hachaverim Shel Barney debuted in Israel. *September 2: Barney's Adventure Bus is released to stores. *September 11: Actimates Barney, Actimates TV Pack (along with "Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!"), and Actimates PC Pack are released to stores. *September 23: Happy Holidays Love, Barney is released to stores. Waiting for Santa is re-released and has different previews. *November 3: Barney & Friends episodes become encoded with signals to interact with the Actimates Barney doll. *November 4: Barney's Good Day, Good Night is released to stores. *November 17: Season 4 premieres on PBS. *November 27: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed Imagine at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Also, the Barney Balloon crashed in the lamppost and had to be deflated by police. Due to rough winds swinging the balloon around. *December 12: Season 4 finale on PBS. *Mid-December: Barney's Big Surprise is filmed at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. *The launch of www.barneyonline.com New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Four Episodes Firstdayofschool.jpg|First Day of School|link=First Day of School Iseverybodyhappy.jpg|Is Everybody Happy?|link=Is Everybody Happy? Penniesnickelsdimes.jpg|Pennies, Nickels, Dimes|link=Pennies, Nickels, Dimes Wevegotrhythm.jpg|We've Got Rhythm|link=We've Got Rhythm Ticktockclocks.jpg|Tick Tock Clocks!|link=Tick Tock Clocks! Waitingformrmacrooney.jpg|Waiting for Mr. MacRooney|link=Waiting for Mr. MacRooney Letsbuildtogether.jpg|Let's Build Together|link=Let's Build Together Itstradition.jpg|It's Tradition|link=It's Tradition Apictureofhealth!.jpg|A Picture of Health|link=A Picture of Health Playball.jpg|Play Ball!|link=Play Ball! ADifferentKindofMystery.jpg|A Different Kind of Mystery|link=A Different Kind of Mystery Goingonabearhunt.jpg|Going on a Bear Hunt|link=Going on a Bear Hunt Letseat.jpg|Let's Eat|link=Let's Eat Treemendoustrees.jpg|Tree-Mendous Trees|link=Tree-Mendous Trees Goodcleanfun.jpg|Good, Clean Fun! |link=Good, Clean Fun! Easybreezyday.jpg|Easy, Breezy Day!|link=Easy, Breezy Day! Allmixedup.jpg|All Mixed Up|link=All Mixed Up Ohbrothershesmysister.jpg|Oh, Brother...She's My Sister|link=Oh, Brother...She's My Sister Onceapondatime.jpg|Once a Pond a Time|link=Once a Pond a Time EIEIO.jpg|E-I-E-I-O|link=E-I-E-I-O Songs Havingfunsong.jpg|Having Fun Song|link=The Having Fun Song Listentothemockingbird.jpg|Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version)|link=Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) Thepopcornsong.jpg|The Popcorn Song|link=The Popcorn Song Letsplaytogether.jpg|Let's Play Together|link=Let's Play Together TheLandofMake-Believe.jpg|The Land of Make-Believe|link=The Land of Make-Believe LaughWithMe!.jpg|Laugh With Me!|link=Laugh With Me! Ouranimalfriends.jpg|Our Animal Friends|link=Our Animal Friends Campwannarunnaroundsong.jpg|Camp WannaRunnaRound|link=Camp WannaRunnaRound (song) Ahikingwewillgo.jpg|A Hiking We Will Go|link=A Hiking We Will Go Pickupyourpartoftheworld.jpg|Pick Up Your Part of the World|link=Pick Up Your Part of the World Thatiswhatitmeanstobeafriend.jpg|That is What it Means to Be a Friend|link=That is What it Means to Be A Friend Itsabeautifulday.jpg|It's a Beautiful Day|link=It's a Beautiful Day Makethedough.jpg|Make the Dough|link=Make the Dough Nothingbeatsapizza.jpg|Nothing Beats a Pizza|link=Nothing Beats a Pizza Turkeyinthestrawbarneysversion.jpg|Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version)|link=Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) Ourfriendbjhadaband.jpg|Our Friend BJ Had a Band|link=Our Friend BJ Had a Band Ilovetheholidays.jpg|I Love the Holidays|link=I Love the Holidays Itssnowing.jpg|It's Snowing!|link=It's Snowing! Heysantaclaus.jpg|Hey Santa Claus|link=Hey Santa Claus Itstwinkletime.jpg|It's Twinkle Time|link=It's Twinkle Time Whatmakesaflowersopretty.jpg|What Makes a Flower So Pretty?|link=What Makes a Flower So Pretty? Justonemorething.jpg|Just One More Thing|link=Just One More Thing Theclassroomsong.jpg|The Classroom Song|link=The Classroom Song Colorsallaround.jpg|Colors All Around|link=Colors All Around Icanseeitonyourface.jpg|I Can See It on Your Face|link=I Can See It on Your Face Penniesinmypocket.jpg|Pennies in My Pocket|link=Pennies in My Pocket Tenlittlepennies.jpg|Ten Little Pennies|link=Ten Little Pennies Listenwhenpeopletalk.jpg|Listen When People Talk|link=Listen When People Talk Weloveallclocks.jpg|We Love All Clocks|link=We Love All Clocks Bymyself.jpg|By Myself|link=By Myself Tryandtryagain.jpg|Try and Try Again|link= Try and Try Again Cleanupdoourshare.jpg|Clean Up! Do Our Share!|link=Clean Up! Do Our Share! Youcancountonme.jpg|You Can Count on Me|link=You Can Count on Me Sailingoutovertheocean.jpg|Sailing Out Over the Ocean|link=Sailing Out Over the Ocean Theconstructionsong.jpg|The Construction Song|link=The Construction Song Itsafamilytradition.jpg|It's a Family Tradition|link=It's a Family Tradition Itsagreatday.jpg|It's a Great Day|link=It's a Great Day Ohhowilovetrees.jpg|Oh, How I Love Trees|link=Oh, How I Love Trees Squishysquashywashy.jpg|Squishy, Squashy, Washy|link=Squishy, Squashy, Washy imagine.jpg|Imagine|link=Imagine Whenyouhaveaball.jpg|When You Have a Ball|link=When You Have a Ball Rollrollrolltheball.jpg|Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball|link=Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball Shareyourstuff.jpg|Share Your Stuff|link=Share Your Stuff Inandoutthewindmill.jpg|In and Out the Windmill|link=In and Out the Windmill Itsafunfunsunnyday.jpg|It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day!|link=It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! You'vegottobeyou.jpg|You've Got to Be You|link=You've Got to Be You It'sccccoldbrrrr.jpg|It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!|link=It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! Theyumyumsong.jpg|The Yum Yum Song|link=The Yum Yum Song Wayupinatree.jpg|Way Up in a Tree|link=Way Up in a Tree Ickysquishygooeyooey.jpg|Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey|link=Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey Keepyoursneezetoyourself.jpg|Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself|link=Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself Why.jpg|Why|link=Why Gonnahaveapicnic.jpg|Gonna Have A Picnic|link=Gonna Have A Picnic Themorewecrankthehandle.jpg|The More We Crank The Handle|link=The More We Crank The Handle Booksarefunsong.jpg|Books Are Fun!|link=Books Are Fun! Gagglegigglewiggledance.jpg|The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance|link=The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance Everyanimaltalksinitsownspecialway.jpg|Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way|link=Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way Theadventuresong.jpg|The Adventure Song|link=The Adventure Song Thebuttersong.jpg|The Butter Song|link=The Butter Song Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks /Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (debut) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (debut) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (debut) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (debut) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Stamps Leach *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Mitch Lobrovich *Donna Cooner *Heidi B. Kirby *Troy Charles *Rebecca Self Snider Editors * Vickie Sterling * McKee Smith * Laura Cargile * Bryan Norfolk * Tim Werner * Deborah Cornish (Dialogue Editor) * Denice Crowell (Dialogue Editor) * Don Clark (Sound Editor) Directors *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Bruce Deck *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Terrie Davis Manning (Associate Director) *Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Casey Cook (Lighting Director) *Colin DeFord (Technical Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Caroline St. Denis *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *David Bernard Wolf (Musical Director) *Randy Breedlove (Director of Studio Operations) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (also Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (also Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (also Senior Producer/Consulting Producer) *Martha Datema Lipscomb Coordinators * Julie Hutchings (Production Coordinator) * Kelly Maher (Production Coordinator) * Steven G. McAfee (Production Coordinator) * Perri Verdino-Gates (Writing Coordinator) * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Jill Hance (Music Coordinator) * Charles King (Music Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) Audio * Ronald G. Balentine (Production Audio) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio) Designers * Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) * Jess Nelson (Production Designer) * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) * Barry Phillips (Associate Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) * Bob Phillips (Scenic Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) * Jimi White (Makeup Designer) Artists * Jimmy Ellis (Storyboard Artist) Researchers * Patsy J. Robles-Goodwin * Kimberly Thornton * Joy Starr * Patricia Williams * Lory Plummer Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Tom Cox (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Tommy Turner (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * Scott Dailey (Camera Operator) * James Johnson (Videotape Operator) * Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) * Al Ray (Boom Operator) * David Smith (Boom Operator) * James Johnson (Boom Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) Grips * Buz Cannon (Key Grip) * Trey Smith (Best Boy Grip) * James Edwards * Jeffrey Jon Shoppers * John Reneau Electricians * Todd Davis (Best Boy Electrician) * James Edwards * Jeffrey Jon Dressers * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) Props * David Cobb Special Effects * David Cobb Leadman * Tim Thomaston Foremen * Bennie Miles (Construction Foreman) Carpenters * Mike Ficher * Carmelo Gomez * Charles Hodges * Ed Larsen * Dan Leonard (Lead Carpenter) Painters * Chad Isham (Scenic Painter) * Mike Rainey (Scenic Painter) Sewing * Barbara Baker * Robin Harp * Susan Mayes * Mimi Clemmons * Traci Hutton * Natalie Sergi-Saari * Susie Thennes Stitchers * Amelia Clemens (Costume Stitcher) Technicians * Chris Reedy (Costume Technician) * Lawrence Aeschlimann (Costume Technician) Buyers * Mindy Cranston (Wardrobe Buyer) Mixers * Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) Interns * Diana Romaine (Production Intern) * Tamera Tasch (Production Intern) * Corey Jones (Production Intern) Greenspersons * Kelley Johnston Coaches * Shelley C. Aubrey (Dialogue Coach) Teachers * Sandra Gilpin * Valinda Kimmel Supervisors * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Charles Bailey (Construction Supervisor) * Ray Henry (Costume Shop Supervisor) * David Cobb (Costume Shop Supervisor) * Wes Gilpin (Child Supervisor) * Mary Evans (Child Supervisor) * Dianne Gillham (Child Supervisor) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Supervisor) * David Baertsch (Post Production Supervisor) * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) Managers * Sandra Jantzen (Production Manager) * Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Manager) * Terrie Davis Manning (Stage Manager) * Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) * Jill Hance (Manager of Music Services) * Lisa Arbuckle Greif (Manager of Music Services) * Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) Secretaries * Austin Gray (Production Secretary) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Wayne Cook (Video Engineer) * Randy Patrick (Video Engineer) * Michael E. Hardin (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Post Production Engineer) Accountants * Randy Dalton (Senior Production Accountant) * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Lyricist/Composers * David Bernard Wolf * Stephen Bates Baltes * Lory Lazarus * Holly Doubet * Joe Phillips * Willy Welch * Angelo Natalie * Jim Rule * David Friedman * Tony Peugh * Eddie Coker * Kevin S. Devine * Stephen White Assistants * David Voss (Assistant Performance Director) * Caroline St. Denis (Assistant Performance Director) * Donna Ivers (Assistant Producer) * Gail Lee Dunson (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Braden McDonald (Production Audio Assistant/Production Assistant) * Bart Stephens (Production Audio Assistant/Production Assistant) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) * Brenda J. Galgan (Production Audio Assistant) * Tim Thomaston (Production Assistant) * Craig Wrights (Production Assistant) * Jeff Burson (Production Assistant) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Brian N. Blevins (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Rhonda Richards (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Santiago Molena (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Kristen Schnaffner (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Christine Stolp (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Sarah Sunderman (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Denise Rohr (Costume Assistant) * Dianna Littlepage (Costume Assistant) * Gilbert Gonzales (Costume Assistant) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Assistant) * Mandy Cranston (Wardrobe Assistant) * John Brooks (Assistant Accountant) * Beth Reed (Assistant Production Accountant) * Joel Zoch (Production Assistant) * Brian Sheffield Hunt (Assistant of Props) * Debi Theis (Carpenter's Assistant) Category:Timeline